Fighter Meets Vampire
by Mrs. Emmett Cullen's Wife
Summary: Bella Halliwell is a pro fighter and is also called Peyton. Emmett Cullen is a single vampire living with his family. What happens when these two meet. Not good with summary.
1. Bella's POV

This is my first fanfic so be nice. I don't own Twilight but I so wish I did so SM is so lucky. Let me know if should write more to it.

Bella (POV)

SO I guess I should start you guys on who I am. Well my name is Peyton Isabella Marie Swan but call me Bella or Peyton. Just a warning DO NOT call me Isabella or it won't be pretty, you can ask the last person who did that what happen. Sorry, getting sidetrack. So as I was saying, I am a professional fighter. You name any kind of fight that deals with fighting like boxing, kick boxing, or street fighting and anything like that I do it. I am 5'5, long brown almost black hair with electric blue, blood red, golden blond, and cotton candy pink streets in my hair. I have brown eyes with specks of the rainbow in them. I have an athletic body with a lot of curves. Also I have magic powers because I am a witch, you might know me as one of the Charmed Ones. Right now I am in the middle of fighting for World Title be against Tiffany Gordon, who has held the belt for 5 years.

"I already know I am going to beat you" Tiffany said, she is way to cocky.

"To bad because I already beat you" I said. The Tiffany threw a punch at me but I missed by doing a split that led to her falling.

The crowd was like "whoooo" and cheering when I hit the split and I am sure everyone in the world saw this since this match since it is being broadcast.

After she fell, I pinned her and won the match. Now all I had to do was go home to my family, rest and get ready for gymnastic practice in the morning.

After I got home, I am suddenly thrown into a wall by a demon, before I get up he vanishes so I scream for my sisters. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orbed in.

"What the hell happened here" asked my oldest sister Piper.

"Peyton are you ok" my caring sister Phoebe asked.

"Yeah I am good, a demon attacked. Paige see if you can find him in the Book Of Shadows. He looked like a level 2 demon. He had short black hair, black eyes, and really ugly teeth. He looked liked he worked with the Source."I said.

"Sure"Paige orbed out.

"Well I am beat so goodnight"I said as I ran to my room.


	2. Emmett's POV

Sorry I haven't been writing that much, it's just I have had writer's block and couldn't come up with anything but now I have. So I haven't gotten many reviews but that is not going to stop me from writing this story.

Emmett (POV)

My name is Emmett Cullen and I am a vampire. Not the one that can't go in the sunlight and gets killed by a stake. I am the one that has to get killed by tearing me apart then burning the pieces and I sparkle in the sun. It's not very manly and doesn't help my ego a lot either. My family consists of my two adoptive brothers Edward and Jasper, my two adoptive sisters Rosalie and Alice, and my adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme. I am considered the baby of the family since I was changed last and I use that to its advantage. So here I am now with my brothers and sisters watching the Ultimate Boxing Championship. It's Bella "The Bee" Swan against Tiffany "Princess" Gordon.

"Hey Eddie what's up!" I say to my brother.

"Em could you please just stop thinking about Bella Swan."

"Why should I?" I told him.

"Because that's all you think about and sometimes it gets annoying." He says.

"Well you know what I am going to take the whole family to one of her fights and get backstage passes so we can all meet her." I tell the whole family who all groan except for Alice who squeals and bounces up and down.


	3. Bella's and Emmett's POV

I think I am going to post two other chapters after this. Bella is a little OCC like she is more confident, graceful, outgoing, and likes to speak her mind.

Bella (POV)

I wake up after the weirdest dream I have ever had. It was about me and the children who looked like me (**AN: hint hint.) **There were triplets. There were two boys and a girl and the girl looked the youngest. The triplets had blonde hair and my brown hair and the same dimples in their smile. The twins were two boys. I was married but I couldn't see the man it was just a blurry spot that looked like a bear. Well anyway I got dressed in my bright yellow skinny jeans and my red shirt that had LOVE and HATE written on it so many time you couldn't count it ( trust me I tried to but ended up blowing up a fire hydrant) and I put on my red and yellow checkered vans. I went down stairs saw Piper making breakfast.

"Good morning Piper" I say very cheerfully.

"Who are you and what have you down with my sister" Piper says.

"What's wrong with me being cheerful in the morning?" I say.

"Who is he?" Piper says suspiciously.

"No one but today at school we are getting five new people and I get to show them around.

"Maybe one might ask you on a date." Piper says.

"Sure." I say because you can't win against Piper.

Emmett (POV)

We are starting a new school in San Francisco. It's for magical creatures. I am pretty sure there's going to be witches, fairies, and shape-shifters there. I hope I meet my mate there.

"Eddie, Jazzy, Rosie, and Ali!" I screamed for them.

"Emmett, you know you don't have to scream since we are vampires." Edward said.

"Oh, well okay Eddie." I said and he growled at me.

Skip to when they get to the school

"Eddie are we there yet?" I asked Eddie.

"Yes we are there Emmett and my name is Edward not Eddie"? He said.

When I get out my jeep, I see a beautiful girl. I don't even notice I am staring at her till Alice tells me. The girl had brow almost black hair with different color highlights in it. She had a hot body and looked liked an athlete. With my vampire eyesight I saw that she had brown eyes with rainbow flecks in them.

So I am going to stop it here because I am thinking on how he should meet Bella. I am looking for someone to help me with the story or a beta. So if you want to help just message me on my profile.


End file.
